


Un viaje a través del tiempo

by danirm108



Category: Free!
Genre: Diary/Journal, Other
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:07:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26757748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danirm108/pseuds/danirm108
Summary: Cartas de mi, para mi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	Un viaje a través del tiempo

**_Carta para mi yo del pasado_ **

Sé que en este momento solo debes estar preocupada por pintar el globo de azul en vez de rojo, como dice la tarea o de llegar a casa para jugar con las muñecas a la profesora. Es por eso que no quiero atormentar tu serenidad con lo que viene. 

No quiero que sientas miedo, no quiero que te preocupes o dejes de sonreír porque esto último es lo que nos hace especial y durante los últimos días, lo hemos perdido; los ojos soñadores, la imaginación nunca se nos van a hacer pesados. Sin embargo, tampoco quiero ser yo quien te mienta porque no lo mereces. 

Se vienen épocas opacas y difíciles. Quiero que lo imagines como un laberinto gigante, parecido al que muestran en Alicia en el País de las Maravillas; habrá caminos estrechos, llenos de piedras, con tormentas y oscuridad total. Vas a encontrarte agobiada, estresada y confundida. A veces, te vas a mirar al espejo y todo lo que vas a sentir será odio y tristeza, vas a querer arrancarte la piel y los susurros, llenos de odio, no te van a dejar dormir. Cuando logres hacerlo, después de horas de mejillas empapadas con lágrimas, vas a soñar con las miradas que se burlan y las vas a magnificar porque, tristemente, nos enseñaron a ser sumisas de la sociedad.

Vas a odiarte, vas a cruzarte con personas que te van a vender la amistad en un tarro de cristal que ellos mismos van a lanzar al suelo cuando el brillo se haya perdido; te vas a sentir sola incluso rodeada de personas. Pero, por favor, no culpes a nadie porque no hay una sola persona pues, incluso nosotras, hemos tenido la culpa y aún así, poco a poco, vamos aprendiendo a perdonar.

Lo siento. No es esperanzador el panorama que te pinto, pero no siempre va a ser así. Los laberintos, al menos en nuestra cabeza, tienen ciertos espacios grandes, como claros, con fuentes, banquitos para tomar el sol y flores para admirar. Así, también, habrán momentos felices que van a opacar todo lo malo. 

Nos va a costar encontrarlos porque seremos arrastradas por el diablo en el hombro, pero agárrate de las veces en las que la risa te haga doler el estómago y cuando mires a tu alrededor y te sientas cómoda. Como pasar noches enteras riendo con tu hermano por un videojuego, cuando te feliciten por ser la mejor de la clase, cuando celebres haber metido un gol que definía el partido, cuando ganes todas esas medallas y cuando cumplas cada pequeño proyecto que te pongas. 

Cuando te sientes frente al computador o tengas en la mano un lápiz y enfrente una hoja y comiences a escribir, a crear personajes e historias con las que vas a lograr mucho, especialmente para ti como persona; vas a crecer como lo mereces, no importa lo que se te ponga adelante.

Nunca te rindas, no te detengas, no importa cuán cerrados se vean los caminos, porque como dicen por ahí:  _ siempre hay una luz al final del túnel _ y va a estar esperando para que la sigas. 

**_Carta a mi yo del presente_ **

Hoy escribo desde el ojo del huracán. El sol brilla en el cielo pero sus rayos ya no generan calor, levantarse en las mañanas es cada vez más difícil y el dolor pasó de ser físico a ser mental. El tiempo pasa y lo siento escapar entre mis dedos, pero tampoco tengo fuerzas para seguirle el paso y disfrutarlo, en vez de padecerlo. 

Hay miles de cosas que me motivan; la escritura, los cursos, la esperanza de que todo va a terminar pronto y bien. Sin embargo, cuando abro los ojos al sonido de la alarma, quisiera no haberlo hecho. Cuando paso el umbral de la puerta de mi habitación, es como ir al frente en la guerra: bombas del sur, bombas del norte y un pequeño refugio en las risas con mi hermano de las que incluso dudo sobre su veracidad. 

Ahora, aquí sentada, y pese a saber lo que realmente siento, me es difícil encontrar las palabras que encajen con los sentimientos porque no alcanzan a arañar la superficie de la realidad. Un día estoy bien, dispuesta a comerme al mundo, y basta con un mal comentario, con una mala mirada, para derrumbar el castillo que no he logrado construir durante estos veinticuatro años. 

_ «Eres inmadura», «esa ropa te hace ver gorda», «¿escribir? eso no sirve para nada», «ya no hay oportunidades» _ . Como si no fuera suficiente con mi propia mente que me traiciona una y otra vez, los comentarios parecen nunca terminar. Cuando estoy a punto de gritar, la culpa me abraza y me pregunto si es todo realmente mi culpa. 

Nunca fui feliz, no lo soy aún. Me refugio en la música y en las palabras que tengo miedo de sacar a la luz. Asiento y sonrío, pero por dentro recibo mil puñaladas al mismo tiempo. Digo  _ «te quiero» _ y me cuestiono después si es cierto o es solo algo a lo que estoy obligada. Mi yo del pasado vivió en una burbuja que durante un tiempo sobrevivió los golpes, pero nada es eterno; mi yo del presente sufrió las consecuencias con noches de lágrimas y pensamientos oscuros. ¿Mi yo del futuro? Espero que esté sonriendo y que el llanto sea solo de alegría. 

Miro a mi alrededor y no estoy cómoda. No solo en mi casa –que ya no se siente así– sino fuera de ella, donde la gente se mata por el color de piel, por la forma de amar. Donde los bosques se queman y los ríos se secan. Donde las mujeres estamos en bandeja de plata y los niños dejaron de soñar con un futuro. 

Todo lo que escucho son gritos y pedidos de ayuda; de ellos y míos. Solo encuentro paz en el silencio de mi habitación y en los chistes de mi hermano que parecieran no tener caducidad y que, sin embargo, me preocupan. La culpa vuelve y me susurra si no es por mi que las cosas estén tan mal. Y me acuerdo de las imágenes en las que él solo era espectador y quisiera saber en qué pudo afectar, pero no sé cómo acercarme. Y duele. Duele mucho.

De nuevo la soledad y las ganas de gritar; de nuevo el silencio.

Hoy escribo desde el ojo del huracán. Sé que va a cambiar, que la tormenta va a terminar y que el sol va a volver a tener toda su potencia. Que voy a sonreír y va a ser de verdad. Que el ruido va a desaparecer y que va a haber una tranquilidad que ya no va a ser incómoda ni a la que me voy a aferrar por miedo a que se termine. 

Sé que todo va a estar bien. Los pensamientos malos que me borran del mapa se van a ir con el viento otoñal y van a ser reemplazados por aquellos que mantengo en una caja que el sentido común está cansado de intentar abrir. 

Hoy escribo desde el ojo del huracán y sé que todo va a estar bien. 

**_Carta a mi yo del futuro_ **

No sé dónde estás, no sé qué estás haciendo, no sé cómo estás. Quiero imaginar que las respuestas que busco sean todas positivas; no fáciles porque la vida se encargó de enseñarnos que lo fácil es irreal, ficción. Pero de verdad espero que todo esté bien porque lo merecemos. 

Quiero imaginar que encontraste el camino correcto y que eso te llevó a conseguir un trabajo que te haya permitido ahorrar los suficiente, que hayas podido estudiar los quinientos idiomas que teníamos anotados en la libreta, que hayas podido seguir estudiando y que el sueño de ser voluntaria se nos haya cumplido. 

Quiero pensar que pudiste salir del país, que te fuiste a vivir a Londres, Escocia, Holanda o Canadá. Que pudiste conseguir esa casita o ese piso que llenaste de flores y pósters de tus ídolos o frases bonitas. Qué estás con  _ Mufasa _ y  _ Sarabi _ , tus dos gaticos y tu perro (por ahora no tengo nombre, estoy ansiosa por saber el que has usado), que te levantas todas las mañanas a tomarte un té y un buen desayuno y que luego vas a trabajar con ganas e ilusión, ya sea como profesora que reparte conocimientos o como esa periodista que le da voz a los que no la tienen. O las dos, ¿por qué no?

Te imagino llegando a casa y que del otro lado esté esperando el bebé que siempre hemos querido y que cuando la noche caiga, estés preparando tu siguiente libro o cualquier proyecto que tengas en mente. 

¿Exagero? Como dije, nos merecemos paz mental después de tanta carga, merecemos estar tranquilas y felices, lejos de la toxicidad que tanto se ha empeñado en perseguirnos, día sí y día también. Incluso si no tienes todo eso, lo que más deseo es que cada vez que vayas a la cama, lo hagas con la mente sana y en vez de esperar el día siguiente con agobio y miedo, lo estés haciendo con motivación. 

No te voy a mentir, tengo temor de lo que se viene; en diez años, un mes, dos días o en los próximos tres minutos. Pero aquí, dejándolo por escrito, te prometo que viviré mi vida libre de peso innecesario y llena de emociones. Está todo pintado de negro actualmente, pero quiero que sepas que sabré coger la brocha y pintarlo de blanco. No con una sola pasada, porque como dije, lo fácil no existe, pero sí con esfuerzo y ganas. 

  
  


_ Daniela.  _


End file.
